No Backsies
by Trendyxoxo
Summary: "You are a bastard" Mercedes seethes. "And you are a bitch, we make a perfect pair" Sam says with a smirk. When Sam comes back.. Sort of an AU. GLEE IS NOT MINE; I do not claim the characters or the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes POV

 _Flashback_

"Cedes, it's time to get up." Kurt says trying to yank the covers off my slack form.

"My name is Mercedes. Not Cedes, not Mercy, not baby-" my voice cracks not being able to continue.

Kurt says nothing but takes the covers off my head and cradles my weeping form.

 _Present_

I sit in first period bored as hell. My eyes bead holes into the clock begging it to be 9:50.

The loud bell rings signaling second period.

I quickly gather my belongings and head into the hallway spotting Kurt.

"Rachel totally ruined my morning with that early morning practice crap, I didn't have time to fluff my hair this morning." Kurt says huffing and using his compact mirror to try to flip his hair.

"Kurt, you know Rachel is always extra." I say giggling.

"I deserve this solo, everybody else sucks ass! Kurt says mocking Rachel.

We laugh obnoxiously and suddenly I can't hear kurt's fits of giggles anymore. I open my eyes and look at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes are trained straight ahead.

I follow kurt's eyes and spot _him._

I quickly start to walk in the other direction hoping he didn't see me.

"Cedes!" Sam yells over the sea of people.

I take longer strides to trying to get to the staircase.

A hand grabs my forearm and drags me into a hard chest. I close my eyes trying to not have the urge to inhale his scent or grab his shirt and yank his pouty lips to mine.

"Is it true?" He asks, his voice sharp and husky.

"Don't." I say trying to leave his grip.

My eyes are fluttering at anywhere but him.

"Answer me, damnit!" He yells jerking my chin up to look into his green eyes that are dark with fury.

"I don't owe you anything!" I yell my voice rising with an anger so hot it makes my hands quiver.

Our eyes are locked in a battle of who is going to give in.

I raise an eyebrow daring him to say something else besides goodbye.

"This is far from over."Sam says hovering over me and releasing my arm.

I let out a loud chuckle "Now you're trying to be persistent." I say rolling my eyes.

Sam looks at me with narrowed eyes but says nothing else.

I walk away to the feel of his eyes burning holes into my back.

I walk in the cafeteria to see Sam sitting in his former seat- across from me.

Fuck my life.

I take a seat and quickly pull out my lunch and put my earbuds in my ear.

Me and Sam were currently the only ones at the table since everyone was in the lunch line.

"Cedes-" Sam starts but I turn up the volume louder on my phone.

Sam lips form into a thin line and he then tries to play footsies with me.

I give him a swift kick to the shin and a grimace takes over his face.

Everyone soon fills the table, I pull my headphones outbpreparing my mind for bullshit.

"Sam I'm so glad you're back lord tubbinton missed you!" Brittany says giving Sam a pat on the head.

"Glad someone did." Sam mutters under his breath.

I roll my eyes at his dramatics and eat tater tots off of Kurt's tray.

"Trouty mouth, Mercy-" Santana starts but with a glance at my face she soon forgets about Lima heights adjacent and remembers Mercedes beats ass adjacent.

No one knew about Sam and I, Santana had her hunches but was never 100% sure. We had a secret relationship for about a year and half before he-

I quickly get out of my thoughts when I hear Quinn talking about Tank.

"Yeah now Mercedes is dating some gigantic mutant boy aka Tank." Quinn says fixing her lipgloss.

Sam eyes cut to mine with a clenched jaw and eyes ready to kill.

"Really now?" Sam says sarcastically.

"Yes! He is hella fine Sam he had me almost go straight with those hazel eyes, he could get it! " Santana says taking a bite into her burger.

"He's coming over now!" Santana, Quinn and Tina squeal.

Yeah Tank was handsome, no denying that with his Carmel skin and hazel eyes and lean build and brown curly hair. Tank was actually sexy as hell.

"Hey baby girl." Tank says kissing my cheek.

I quickly make a move for Tank's lips and slip my tongue into his mouth and slowly move my lips over his.

If anyone knew this is the first time I have ever kissed Tank on the lips.

It had nothing to do with Sam sitting in front of me literally seething.

Actually it has everything to do with it.

The lunch bell rings and I gather my things parting my ways with everyone.

I quickly walk to art but I'm pushed into a janitors closet.

"What the hell?!" I say turning around getting ready to attack my attacker.

I see Sam standing there.

"What the fuck was that Mercedes?!" Sam yells hands above his head.

"You know what, don't even answer that." Sam says exasperated.

"Sam you deserve everything I'm giving you." I say with my hands on my hips.

"What did I do to you to deserve for you to ignore me and kiss that dick submarine?" He says arms crossed.

"First of all his name is Tank. Secondly you fucking cheated on me and didn't even have the balls to tell me to my face, you were a coward and used moving to Kentucky as an excuse." I say holding my head.

"Seriously. Your back at it again? I didn't cheat on you Sugar was trying to break us up. You walking in on us doesn't even fucking add up because for half of the night I was with Blaine listening to him complain about his relationship with Kurt then I get home and undressed and Sugar is ass naked in the bed. You come in with Kurt and don't even give me a chance to explain myself. And no, I'm not a coward you just ignored my calls, texts, emails and even fucking letters" Sam says letting out his southern drawl.

I raise my head defiantly knowing what he said may or may not have been the truth.

Sam takes a few steps and is in my face.

"Mercy, baby, look me in the eye and ask me would I cheat on you." He says softly.

"I can't." I whisper.

"Why?" Sam ask placing kisses

down the side of my neck making me feel things I haven't felt in a long time.

"Because I know you wouldn't." I say staring into his emerald green eyes.

We were stagnant for a moment just staring into each others eyes.

Sam's lips cover mine and he roughly cups my ass leaning me against the boxes of paper towels.

He Lifts my shirt over my head and groans at the sight of my full breast.

He roughly pulls down the cups of my bra and pinches both off my nipples turning them stiff and licks the aerola before greedily taking it in his mouth with a loud pop.

I start to unfasten his Levi jeans and get ready to see my old friend.

Before I can pull down his pants, he lays me down and slowly starts to kiss the inside of my thigh, teasing me before going in for the kill.

He nuzzles my lace covered pussy "God I missed this" he says before ripping my panties off.

"Hey I liked those." I say with a pout.

"And I liked to not see _my_ baby kiss other men." Sam says sarcastically.

Before I can reply with a snarky remark his tongue is sliding up and down my slit.

Sam laps up and down before easing two fingers into me.

"Did you let Tank have my pussy?" Sam asks going incredibly slow.

He moves faster only to slow down "Answer me Mercedes."

"N-no" I say quivering for him to fill my needs.

"Good because its mine. No backsies."

Sam slowly pounds in out of me with two fingers, adding a third one and pushing his thumb on my clit.

Before I can cum he takes his fingers out.

I'm confused but before I can question Sam he is already sheathed and 9 inches deep in me.

"Saaaammmm" I wail out from his girth.

"You like that don't you?" He says hammering in and out of me.

I do nothing except let a moan.

"Answer me!" Kurt screams at me snapping me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?" I ask as sadness washes over me.

"You're thinking about Sam again." Kurt says.

"Yep." I sigh.

"Girly you saw him just last week, but you are the one who said it was OVER for good." He says filing his nails.

I say nothing.

"Good thing he moved here for good." Kurt says optimistically.

"Yeah, no backsies."

A/N: Even though Samcedes is fairly old there relationship still gives me life. I'm not for sure if I want it to be a one shot or a full blown story? If you liked it, feedback is awesome-sauce.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Mercedes POV

I am a hoe. I'm going to get a huge ass stamp and put it on my forehead.

I slept with my ex boyfriend while in a healthy relationship.

Even though Tank doesn't get my gears turning like-

Nope. Not even gonna bring him up I'm just going to forget all of it, all of him.

I walk towards my locker and stop when I feel a presence behind me.

Sam.

"Hey Cedes, I've been kind of sad lately, especially since I've FUCKED You in the janitors closet and you've been ignoring me." He speaks loudly in the crowded hallway and a few eyes land on us.

I pull Sam into an empty classroom.

"Sam these outbursts have to come to an end, you are screwing with my life!" I yell and rub my temples feeling a migraine wash over me.

"You weren't saying that when I was screwing your brains out in the janitors closet over and over until you came all over my co-"

"I'm done Sam. With you. With us. With this." I sigh exasperated looking anywhere else but him.

"The funny thing is you say that every time, and I know your lying" he says walking towards me "Because Cedes when ever you lie to me you can't look Me in my eyes." He says nudging my chin up to glance into his emerald eyes.

"Tell me you don't want this. Us." He says a breath away from my lips.

"No, not again. I will not not." I say as I turn my head from his lips.

"I'm so tired of this back and forth game. Once you figure out what you want let me know or don't." Sam says leaving the classroom.

••••••••••

"What's been up with you lately?" Tank asks as he walks me to my free period where I tutor sophomores in Algebra 2.

"Nothing just some X issues the x is isolating the Y and you know it just weird because usually the X is trying to get they Y by itself. You know? " I say fidgeting.

"Err not really- see you after class." Tank says as he walks off.

Wow what a great boyfriend.

The irony, especially since I've been cheating on him. I wouldn't win girlfriend of the year.

••••••••

Rachel decided to call a late glee club practice for nationals and it ran until about 6.

"Hey guys this is a little last minute but do any of you want to go crash my dad's dinner party?" I ask.

I hear a bunch of I'm ins and hell yeahs.

"Great it starts at around 8 at my place we can have our own little party in the basement but I have to make an appearance at the dinner." I say gathering my things.

I walk towards my car and drive home consumed in my thoughts.

Once in the parking in the garage I head into the house and smells of my mothers German chocolate cake fills my nose.

"Hey mom."I say taking a swipe of coconut off the cake.

"You have a guest waiting upstairs for you in your room and no funny business." My mom says waggling her finger.

"Is it Tank?" I ask taking two steps up the stairs, I hear no response.

I turn the corner and I open my room door to see Sam looking through a photo album of me and him that I had hidden.

Can't I catch a break?

"You weren't invited." I say crossing my arms.

"Are you ashamed of us?" Sam asks ignoring me.

"There is no us." I say taking off my booties.

I'm suddenly pushed back onto my king size bed and my jeans are pulled off my body.

I feel kisses against my neck and nibbles on my ear.

I hear the rustle of his belt "Sam my mother is downstairs." I say breathy.

"That never stopped us when we were at the Christmas dinner party or family game night."

While I take in his points I hear the rustling of the condom wrapper and realize he is already sheathed.

I take in his enlarged member and something washes over me. An ache wanting to go away.

"Fuck me."

He moves my panties to the side and enters me with roughness.

He pulls out "why do you keep shutting me out?" He asks.

His tip enter me making me want more "Answer me Cedes or I will leave you high and dry." Sam says.

He slides his throbbing cock up and down my slit "Because I-I love you" I say stuttering.

"Finally." Sam says with a chuckle and goes deep inside me.

"Scream for me."

•••••••

"Mercedes your legs are quivering and you are glistening. Are you sick?" My mother asks as I appear in my dress right after Sam screwed the life out of me and went down to the basement so he wouldn't be tempted for a round three.

Yes. I am sick. Love sick.

"Momma I'm fine, I promise."

A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this part 1 of the dinner party. And thanks for all the reviews! This isn't ain't sh!t Sam either he gets more Sam like as chapters go on.. I hoped you liked this chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Mercedes POV

"Mercedes are you okay?" My mother asks.

No mom, not really. She thought it was a wonderful idea for Sam to join the dinner since no one from glee club is coming because Breadsticks is having a one time karaoke night until 11.

Just fabulous.

"Yep just fine mom." I say with a smile and take a bite of steak.

Sam's hand slithers on my thigh and starts circular movements with the pad of his fingertips on my inner thigh causing my inner muscles to quiver.

"Mercedes you were so little when I last saw you, you have truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Mr. forester said with a wicked smile.

He is such a creep, the man is old enough to be my granddaddy.

Sam leans down towards my ear " I didn't know you liked older men Cedes." Sam pulls away with a smirk, to others it would have looked liked he was kissing my ear.

"Stop touching me." I whsiper stepping on his converse covered feet.

Sam pinches my inner thigh making me yelp.

"Sam would you like some cake?" My mother asks smiling happily oblivious to the torture Samuel is putting me through.

She knows I'm with Tank.

"Do you have chocolate?" Sam says moving my panties and dipping his two fingers into my heat.

"So tight" Sam murmurs.

"Mercedes do want any cake?" My mom asks laughing at some lame joke my dad made.

"N-No, I'm good t-thanks t-though." I say lips trembling as Sam casually goes in out of me at an incredibly fast pace.

"Can you make sure that the cake is warm, I really like the consistency to be moist and sticky. And also can you drizzle it in chocolate syrup Mrs. Jones?" Sam says with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Of course Sam." My mom says getting his absurd request for cake.

"If you'll excuse me, have to go the bathroom." I say and Sam's finger is out of my heat with a sound of suction.

I scurry upstairs to my bathroom and lock the door.

What's wrong with ME. Sam left, now he's back and I'm giving him sex like a bitch in heat.

I am warrior. I will not give in. Not again.

"Cedes, baby open the door." Sam says jiggling the knob.

"So you can try to finger me in front of parents again? Yeah I think not." I say sarcastically.

"It was a moment of weakness, Cedes." Sam says with a sigh.

I can sense him through the door running his long fingers through his hair.

"You're so hot and cold. First you you tell me you love me then you hate me." Sam says.

"I don't know what I want. I know I don't want drama and this is drama. It's senior year and I don't want this."

"Okay Cedes. Just know that I will fight to get you back." He says.

When I finally gather my bearings and unlock the door.

He's gone.

Best dinner ever.

A/n: sorry this chapters short. I'm trying to reign back ain't sh!t Sam. This is not angst! I promise. It will make more sense as the backstory develops if you guys feel like I'm not achieving the eptimome of Sam let me know. Reviews are awesome.


	4. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

Sam's POV

"Sammy, stop it!" Mercedes says giggling as I tickle her stomach.

"Nooooo can't you just give ole Sammy some suga!" I say groaning in to her neck.

"My project is due on the first day we go back to school and Making out with my boyfriend isn't going to kick off my senior year." She says picking up her pen and writing some history essay.

"I see you playa, I see how it is." I say licking my lips.

Mercedes and I laugh hysterically for a while.

My phone starts to ring I glance at it and roll my eyes.

"Are you gonna get that?" Mercedes asks me, not taking her eyes of her paper.

"Yes Cedes." I say chuckling.

She always finds a way to make my day better.

I answer my phone "Hey mom, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey Sam. Can you take another shift at the pizza parlour? I hate asking but Your brother and sisters birthday is coming up and they're turning ten and I don't want to give them socks." She says sniffling.

"Of course mom, you know I'll do anything to help the fam." I say trying to lighten the mood.

But in reality I was tired of working 40 hours a week to help my family. I wish things were different I want us to be okay but I wish I didn't have to make sacrifices for my family's survival.

Like quitting football. The only reason why I could possibly graduate or even get a scholarship into a university.

"Sam you there?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I gotta go." I click off and shove my phone into my pocket.

"Sam, you good?" Mercedes asks raising one eyebrow.

"Uhhh yeah, I just gotta go, mom wants me back for dinner." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 _Flashback over_

"And she doesn't even know that I'm living with Kurt for her stubborn ass." I say sipping some whiskey.

"Wow man, that's deep shit your in with Sexy Mama." Puck says chugging his beer.

"Plus she's with that jack ass Tank. And none of my tatics are working to get her back into my arms." I say slamming my whiskey down.

"She used to love me and my trouty lips. I used to be able to eat her out when ever I wanted to. I miss her laugh and her smile, her smell and her soft skin. I can still hear her mewls in pleasure as I-"

Puck cuts me off "Okay Sam, I'm officially cutting you off tonight and even though I love hearing about you and Sexy Mama's sexcapades if you were sober you would cut my ears off for listening."he says snatching My whiskey.

"Y-you finessed my drink." I stutter in anger.

"Okay bud lets get you in bed." Puck grabs my arm and pushes me onto my bed.

"Okay man I'm heading out." He says grabbing his jacket.

"Wait and you want to know the funny part, she didn't want anyone to know about us." I say laughing.

"Dude. Everyone knew about you guys." Puck says rolling his eyes.

"That's fucking great. Add on to long ass list of reasons why Mercedes hates me."I say running a hand over my face.

"She doesn't hate you. At least I don't think so. And if you want her back, earn her not fuck her. Wait, actually do both. Good night man."

"Night."

••••••••••••••

"I fucking hate alcohol." I mutter.

"Hey man!" Puck screams in my ear.

"Did the sunglasses not heade warning that I have a hangover and I'm pissed off?" I say checking my phone.

Zero messages from Mercedes. I knew it was unlikely but optimism is all I had going for me.

Then I see Mercedes in her purple off the shoulder shirt, the one I picked out. And some skin tight dark denim jeans.

I think she does this on purpose.

Mercedes doe eyes make contact with mine and a smug look overtakes her face.

This was definetly on purpose.

I walk away, I'm going to reopen everything she has closed.

If she wants to give me hell i'm going to give it right back.

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short. You guys are starting to see less ain't sh!t Sam and more Lovey Sam ;). I'm on break this week, so slower updates may be happening soon but I'll update as much as I can. Reviews=life.


End file.
